fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Glee Märchen ♥
thumb|400pxHallo :) Das hier wird ein Märchen rund um Glee :) Rachel ist die Hauptperson, sie muss sich verlieben weil sie eine Prinzessin ist. Die große Liebe begenet ihr dann in Quinn :) Es wird aber auch Klaine geben ;) Viel Spaß! LG Verri ♥ The Beginning of the Fairytail ♥ Es war einmal eine wunderschöne Prinzessin namens Rachel, sie lebte im Glee Land. Es war das schönste und tollste Land überahaupt. Um dahin zu ziehen brauchte man die Erlaubnis dazu, so beliebt war es. thumb|306px|Das Bild hat was Prinzessinnenhaftes find ich...Wie jeden Morgen zog sich die Prinzessin eins der schönsten Kleider, die man je gesehen hatte, an und flocht ihre langen Haare zu einem Zopf. Sie frühstückte und machte wie jeden Morgen einen Spaziergang, mit ihrem besten Freund, dem Prinz, Kurt.. Sie liefen um das Schloss herum und trafen dort, den Bettler Sam, sie gaben ihm ein bisschen Brot und Geld. Unterwegs trafen sie noch viele andere. Die Magd Tina, den Koch Mike, den Knecht Puck... Kurz darauf hielt Kurt Rachel an und beichtete ihr das er schwul sei. Rachel würde das eigentlich nichts ausmachen, aber da sie das begehrteste Mädchen vom ganzen Glee - Land war, war sie etwas eingeschnappt und leif sauer weg. Wie konnte man sie mit Jungs vergleichen bzw. Jungs dann auch noch heißer finden? Sowas war einfach nur.. Ja, okay. Es war ein Junge. Und ihr bester Freund. Mit dem musste ich sie wohl klar kommen.. Sie dachte das sie sich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen solle und machte sich auch sofort auf den Weg zu dem Schloss in dem er wohnte. Auf dem Weg traf sie den Ritter Finn, dieser war schonlange in Rachel verliebt und flirtete sie die ganze Zeit an, was diese jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Sie stolzierte einfach an ihm vorbei, auch wenn er ein Gespräch anfangen wollte. Als sie bei Kurt war, nahm dieser ihre Entschuligung auch an und die beiden begannen den neuesten Tratsch des Glee Landes zu besprechen... Später musste sie jedoch wieder nach Hause, da sie eine Nachricht bekommen hatte, das der königliche Schuhmacher Will gekommen sei, die Gelegenheit ließ sich Rachel natürlich nicht entgehen und sah ihn dann auch schon auf dem Hof stehen.... Nachdem Rachel neue Schuhe hatte, die wirklich wunderschön waren und perfekt zu ihrem neuen Ballkleid passten, wurde sie zu einem Gespräch mit ihrere Mutter gerufen. Sie konnte sich natürlich nicht wiedersetzten und ging trotzig zu Sue. "Rachel, bitte setz dich." Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten, ihre Mutter Sue redete nie lange mit ihr. "Wir müssen reden. Du bist jetzt alt genug, du brauchst einen Mann. Ich werde morgen einen Ball veranstalten, dort wirst du dann einen finden müssen. Ich verlasse mich auf dich. Wenn es noch viel länger dauert, wird über unsern Königshof geredet werden, und das will ich nicht, also zieh dich hübsch an und zeige dich von deiner besten Seite. Du kannst jetzt gehen." Rachel machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg wieder in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht verheirtet werden, irgendwann würde sie einen Mann finden, den sie wirklich lieben würde und nicht zwangsweise, sie wollte nicht in einer Lüge leben. Aber vielleicht würde sie ihren Mann der Träume treffen. Wer weiß? Ein märchenhafter Ball? Rachel stand vor einem Spiegel und betrachtete sich zufrieden. Ja, so konnte sie definitiv zu dem Ball gehen. Das Kleid war schlicht und doch wunderschön. Und vorallem es glitzerte! Aber immernoch thumb|So in etwa :) hatte sie keine Lust einen Mann zu finden und sich zu verheiraten lassen, wobei sie schon immmer gerne zu Bällen ging. Es war wunderschön, man konnte neue Leute kennenlernen, tanzen und seine wunderschönsten Sachen anziehen. Alles war perfekt. Notfalls würde sie einfach immer mit Kurt tanzen und mit ihm reden, er würde sicher kommen. Doch jetzt musste sie erst mal hinuter zum Ballsaal. Ihre Familie hatte auch schon öfters Bälle veranstaltet, aber der letzte war schon eine Weile her. Sie schritt langsam die große Treppe hinunter und alle starrten sie an. Heute ging es natürlich um sie. Und Rachel genoss die Aufmerksam der Leute. Vorallem der Jungs. Kurt strahlte sie von unten an. Da er sehr modebewusst war hatten sie sich schon getroffen, er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, das sie das Kleid tragen solle und auch bei der Frisur hatte er ihr geholfen. Alles war perfekt. Alle fanden sich in kleine Gruppen ein um zu reden, ich stellte mich neben Kurt, der aber nicht immer folgen konnte. Sein Blick war immer woanders. Ich folgte ihm, und sah wo er hin blickte. Zu Blaine, er war irgendein Cousin von mir. Auf jeden Fall kannte ich ihn gut. "Na, Kurtie, gefällt er dir?" Er schrak auf und sah mich mit roten Wangen an. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." "Ach komm. Du starrst die ganze Zeit Blaine an. Er ist wirklich sehr nett. Er ist mit mir verwandt. Außerdemthumb|left hab ich gewisse Informationen, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten." "Er heißt Blaine? Warte, Informationen?" "Er ist schwul, und hat keinen Freund", zwitscherte ich in sein Ohr. "Im Ernst?" "Ja! Komm, ich finde schon noch jemanden zu reden. Geh rüber und flirte ein bisschen. Meinen Segen habt ihr", lachte ich. "Okay, ich geh rüber, aber vergiss nicht , deine Aufgabe heute ist es zu flirten." Schon war er weg und ich blickte durch die Menge von Leuten, auf der Suche nach jemanden mit dem ich reden oder tanzen konnte. Da fiel mir eine Mädchen oder eher eine Frau in meinem Alter auf. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, das ihr wunderbar stand. Sie fiel mir sofort auf, ihr Kleid war wirklich schön, aber viel zu kurz für einen Ball. Normalerweise würd ich mit irgendjemandem drüber reden, naja eher lästern, aber diese Frau war so wunderschön und perfekt, das ich es nicht wagte meinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Ich hatte Angst sie könnte sich einfach in Luft auflösen wenn ich wegsah. Diese Gefühl war doch nicht normal. Ich wollte sie sofort in den Arm nehem und....und küssen? Ach du Gott! Ich rannte schon fast zu Kurt und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit Blaine. "Kurt! Ich brauch deine Hilfe, bitte." Er sah entschuldigend zu seinem Partner. Dann ließ er sich von mir mitziehen. "Wie hast du rausgefunden das du schwul bist?" Er schenkte mir erst einen sehr verwirrten Blick, schilderte mir aber alles genau. Während ich immerwieder nervöse Blicke zu der Frau warf. Ich hoffte mich nachher noch unterhalten zu können. "Sag mal Rachel, wieso willst du das alles wissen?" "Ich weiß nicht. Siehst du die Frau da drüben? Ich glaub ich hab mich in sie verliebt, ich fühle mich irgendwie magisch zu ihr hingezogen. Weißt du was ich meine?" "Ja, ich glaube schon." Während er das sagte, sah er zu Blaine. "Ich glaube du weißt mit wem du dich jetzt unterhalten kannst." Ich zögerte und ging dann langsam auf die Unbekannte zu. Als ich vor ihr stand, lächelte mir zu und ich streckte ihr meine Hand hin. "Hallo, ich bin Rachel. Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht." Ich lächelte zögernd zurück, ich wurde sicherer als sie meine Hand ergriff und schüttelte. "Hey, ich bin Quinn. Schön dich kennenzulernen." "Find ich auch." "Der Ball ist wunderschön." "Du bist wunderschön", rutschte mir raus. Ich wurde natürlich sofort knallrot. "Danke." Auch sie hatte leich gerötete Wangen. Ich schaute betreten zur Seite, bis sie meinem Kopf wieder zu sich drehte. "Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, du hast nur das gesagt, was ich dachte." Auf einmal nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Willst du tanzen?" "Sehr gerne." Gerade als ein langsameres Lied anfing, kamen wir zumthumb tanzen. Das war aber egal, so konnten wir uns näher sein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Kurt und Blaine, die genau wie wir auch engumschlungen tanzten. "Ich würde gerne was versuchen. Darf ich?"; fragte sie mich mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme. "Ja." Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Lippen auf meine, zu einem perfekten Kuss... Ich war mir sicher das meine Mutter Sue nicht mit uns einverstanden war, immerhin sollte ich einen Mann finden. Doch mit Quinn war ich mehr als glücklich. Auch wenn wir niemals heiraten könnten, oder Kinder bekommen. Das war mir egal. Sie war die Person die ich liebte. Für immer. Ende gut alles gut, oder? So das wars mal wieder von mir :D Danke an alle die die FF gelesen haben (auch wenn es nicht viele waren :D) aber ich freue mich über jeden Leser :D VIelen Dank auf für die Kommis :) Dankeschön ♥ Bis zum nächsten mal :D LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:6+ Kategorie:Slash